An Eager Heart and Distant Soul
by LaraIsWrite
Summary: This is the beginning story of a young Faerdhinen Innauriel. She slips away from her homeland to explore the wide world beyond. On her journey, the nearly hundred year old elleth encounters Men, monsters, adventure, and love. These first she is able to accustom herself to quickly- but is her heart too young yet to cope with the love she feels for an exiled man of Gondor?
1. Chapter 1

_**Suilad!**_** (greetings)**

**Well, I've made some changes to my story. Nothing major! It was merely brought to my attention that not all of my readers are going to be avid history nerds like me, so to make things more relatable and less confusing, I've decided to go back to referring to Lindorinand as Lothlorien or Lorien. Just be aware that my story is taking place _before_ Celeborn and Galadriel took lordship over the forest so, (taking a bit of creative license here) while they may reside there, its in fact King Amroth who still runs things.**

**Also, my human's name was bugging the heck out of me. If you've ever pronounced Smaug's name correctly (_smOWg_) in public conversation you'll know why I grew to hate it so much. Lol. So _Rhaudir_ shall henceforth be known as _Haladdin_.**

**That's about it, I think... other than some minor typos that I overlooked before. The story-line is still the same so, ****if you've already read up to chapter 3 and** you understand all of the above, you really don't need to do any re-reading- unless you want to. =p And while reviews don't by any means fuel my drive to write, they are awfully encouraging and helpful! *wink wink nudge nudge* Hehe.

_**Garo lend vaer,**_** (have a good journey)**

**~Lara~**

* * *

**~Chapter One~**

"Innauriel, its almost time for dinner." Her mother's voice trailed serenely up the steps which led to the auburn haired elleth's room. She made no reply, continuing her swift motions of packing several things into a rucksack she had finagled from the expansive armory of Lorien: a few extra tunics and trousers of varying colors, a brush, her pocket mending kit, some flint for starting fires, a bundle of elven weybread she had snuck from King Amroth's kitchens, a warm grey-green cloak and gloves, and she topped the whole sack up with a rolled up wool blanket. The fair skinned elleth lifted the bag, testing its weight with a calculating look in her sea-grey eyes. With a satisfied nod, she set it back down on the bed she hoped she wouldn't have to sleep in for a long while. She turned towards her vanity dresser and surveyed her reflection scrutinizingly. Her long auburn fringe was braided on both sides, with only two strands of unruly locks which framed her elegant face, and pulled back into a single braid at the back which reached her mid back. She wore a dark green, sleeveless surcoat with a lighter shade of green, long sleeved tunic beneath it. Her trousers were simple and black and her knee high boots a rich dark brown. Though she didn't have much knowledge in the area, Innauriel assumed that this was the appropriate outfit for her long prepared for excursion. She lifted her boots one at a time onto the seat of the delicate chair setting in front of the vanity and set about tucking away the daggers she had also pilfered from the armory safely inside of them. Being one of the best archers of the ellyth near her age, she also strapped a full quiver with bow across her torso and shoulder. Sauron may have been defeated two hundred thirty years ago but she would have been a fool to assume the road was void of dangers. The elleth attached a wineskin filled with the refreshing waters of the Anduin to her rucksack and slung the thing over her other shoulder. "Inna, did you hear me?" Her mother's voice inquired from below, a hint of concern in it.

The elleth sighed. She had been hoping to slip away without a word to better hide her disappearance. However, she had taken a bit too long deciding what to wear so the hour of her escape unfortunately collided with the hour of dinner. "Yes, naneth! I'll be down shortly." The lie twisted at her heart a little. 'They will understand once the shock of me being gone has passed,' she told herself firmly. Just in case she was wrong, she had written a little something for them on the last page of her journal, knowing they would eventually look there. She didn't wish to hurt her adoptive parents by running away for a while but at the same time her heart desired a taste of the wild that couldn't be attained with an armed guard watching from a short distance. They both knew how badly she wanted to go off on an adventure- and they both resolutely forbade her to do so. This left her with only one choice- to run away. And she only had one chance to do it if she didn't want to prolong it for another week. So with this urgency fueling her every move, Faerdhinen Innauriel slipped silently out of her window and began the first, crucial part of her journey.

* * *

Taurvantian and Valadhiel waited patiently at the dinner table for their daughter. "She must be writing in her book again," the beautiful platinum haired elleth commented fondly, her bright blue eyes darting to the spiraling stairs that led to the two bedrooms. It had been several minutes since they had heard their daughter say she would be down shortly. "I'll go get her." She rose from her seat and alighted softly up the stairs, knocking just as softly on Innauriel's slightly ajar door before entering. "Inna, dinner is getting cold. Are you-" Her words caught in her throat as she saw the room was curiously devoid of the elleth. She tilted her head and began calmly searching the room for any sign of where her daughter might have gone. There was nothing. The floorboards creaked a little behind and Valadhiel spun around to see her husband standing in the doorway, looking just as puzzled as she felt.

"Where is she?" he asked, brows furrowed in concern.

Valadhiel smiled and placed her hand reassuringly on his chest. "I'm sure she's just snuck out to go see Venessiel. Or perhaps she spied Haldir returning from the wilds and ran to meet him." Taurvantian nodded, still looking worried. "Come, let's go eat dinner before it grows too cold. I'll put a plate aside for her for when she returns." She took her husband by the hand and made to lead him back downstairs but he didn't move.

"What if she doesn't?" His question stirred up the elf woman's initial fears. "Val, Faerdhinen has been itching to leave Lorien to see the rest of the world. What if this time, her sneaking off can't be explained so easily? What if this time…she doesn't come back?" His grey eyes shone with sadness and fury and concern all at once.

Stifling the urge to give in to the worries she shared with her husband, Valadhiel turned to stand in front of him and ran her fingers through his long dark hair, knowing this simple touch always brought him comfort. "She will be back, _meleth nin_ (my love). She always comse back."

Taurvantian sighed in resignation. He wanted to believe his wife's words but he couldn't shake the feeling that this disappearance was different. He looked into Valadhiel's eyes and saw the turmoil that was stirring deep within them. She was just as concerned as he was, though she clearly was trying to hope for the best as she usually did when their daughter slipped away like this. Forcing a smile, he cupped her cheek lightly and gave her an affectionate peck on the lips. "You're right, _mell nin_ (my beloved). She'll return before the sun rises over the horizon as she ordinarily does."

* * *

Innauriel breathed a heavy sigh of relief as she reached her homeland's borders. She had been watching the guards very carefully the last few months, working out their schedules, habits, and routes so that she could make as fluid an escape as possible. To her immense pleasure, the elleth's escape had been just that- no unexpected obstacles to deal with, aside from the difficulty of finding the bridge to cross the river going through the southern part of the forest. Otherwise she merely darted stealthily in and out of the trees to make her way to the southern edge of the forest. With an anxious look around the plains of Rhovanion which now lay before her, the sun having sunk behind the line of the Misty Mountains, she climbed up into the high boughs of a nearby tree to await the new light of day. As she dozed to sleep, her thoughts strayed wistfully to the things she might encounter now that she was free in the wild lands of Middle Earth.


	2. Chapter 2

**~Chapter Two~**

Being at the forest's edge meant, quite literally, waking with the sun. Innauriel scrunched her face in tired complaint at the disturbance of her pleasant dreams. She began to roll over to hide her face from the dawn's light when suddenly she remembered where she was. Her eyes flew wide open as she felt gravity start to take its hold on her and swiftly sent her arms flying outward to grab onto anything that would keep her from falling embarrassingly to the ground. Much like cats, it was believed that elves possessed the agility to always land on their feet- unfortunately, this wasn't always true but they were such a proud race that they didn't deny the rumors and in fact gave cause to encourage them. She let out a sigh of relief, thankful for her quick reflexes. 'Well, that's one way to wake up,' she mused with discontent. With a huff, the elleth gathered her belongings about her and scaled down the tall tree. She eyed the rolling grasslands before her with a mixture of eagerness and dread. She couldn't wait to get out there and see what there was to see but at the same time she found herself suddenly wishing she had coerced one of her friends to come along, even if only to keep her company. Shrugging off the moment of regret, the elleth began making her way south through the tall grasslands, trying to enjoy the dawn-lit scenery and keep an eye out for danger at the same time- it was surprisingly difficult.

The auburn haired elleth had been walking along for a few hours, the rising summer sun transforming the plains from a quiet land of enchantment to a wakeful state as the birds and other gentle wildlife began their day. Her keen eyes could see wild horses prancing about in the distance. This caused her to keep a hopeful eye out for one in particular.

Though they had never ventured too far from the borders of Lorien, these were the very plains that King Amroth had granted the young elves of his people to travel out to from time to time with an armed guard to watch over them. On several of these outings, Innauriel would always spy a magnificent black Maeras watching from the distance- she even came close enough for the elleth to see in detail a couple of times. She was tall, lean yet strong muscled, and black as night except for a white star on her forehead which trickled down her long nose, widening like a river towards its outlet as it went. This was the horse Innauriel now searched for eagerly. She had never been afforded the chance to approach the majestic creature but now, being out on her own, she would be free to follow after the Maeras as best she could in hopes that she would grant the elleth's wish. However, as the day passed on and the miles grew steadily behind her, the Maeras was nowhere to be seen. Her heart fell as she wondered if she had ventured too far outside of the creature's comfort zone. The sun began to sink behind the Misty Mountains again and Innauriel let out a long sigh. If her calculations were correct, the elleth had managed to walk twenty miles in the twelves hours since she had begun her trek. And in all those twelve hours, nothing of note had happened.

She was beginning to wonder if this journey was going to be as fun as she had hoped when she caught the sound of a distant scuffle and grunts. Her heart, and her lunch, leapt into her throat as she picked up a disgusting scent that could only belong to some evil creature. She lowered to a crouch so that the tall grasses hid her from view and slowly stalked over to where the sounds were coming from, silently slipping a dagger from her boot as she went. All at once her mind was frantic with curiosity at the noise and alarm at her decision to move towards it. She breathed nervously as the sounds grew closer and closer; boar-like snorts and growls, the grunts of something she could only assume was elf, human, or dwarf, the clash of metal against metal. The sun had sunk even further as she approached a cluster of tall bushes. Hiding herself amidst them, Innauriel peered out the other side of them. Darkness was beginning to fall on the plains but she could still see enough to know that there was a struggle going on a few yards away between a Man and a goblin. Her brows furrowed. 'What is a goblin doing so far away from the mountains?' She pondered at this as she watched the fight ensue. It appeared the Man had the upper hand- until she caught movement in the grass beyond the scuffling figures. She returned her dagger and quickly replaced it with her bow, keeping a keen eye on the edge of the flattened grasses. Notching an arrow, the elleth waited patiently for the figures moving beyond to reveal themselves.

She didn't have to wait long. Her eyes narrowed to focus on the first goblin to peer wickedly out of the tall grasses towards the fighting figures. Then another came and another and another- in total, Innauriel spied six of the smelly creatures though she couldn't help but think there should be much more than that. Realizing they were about to make their advance on the lone Man, the elleth took aim and let the arrow loose. As it sped towards its target, she quickly notched another and sent it on its way to the next goblin. By the time her third arrow buried itself into the forehead of the next goblin, the remainder retreated back into cover of the grass, suddenly spooked by the invisible attacker. Not wanting to be caught in the bushes by the vile things, Innauriel leapt into the clearing and fired another arrow expertly into the temple of the goblin that was fighting with the Man. The creature squealed in shock and pain before falling to the ground, dead.

At this sudden interruption, the Man wheeled to face the mysterious shooter, sword brandished threateningly at her. "Who are you?" he growled in Westron, straining to make out the figure standing before the cluster of bushes.

It was a good thing her mother and father had insisted she study the languages of Middle Earth, with particular focus on the languages of Men. "I hardly think that matters right now," she replied shortly, arrow notched and bow at the ready, scanning the tall grasses surrounding them scrutinously. She took a couple side steps toward the center of the clearing where the Man stood.

"Stop right there, woman!" he cried, suspicion tainting every word.

Innauriel pursed her lips but did not stop peering into the tall grasses. Her eyes did however flick over to glance at the Man she had just saved to make sure he wasn't about to attack her. "Is this how you speak to those who've saved you from an untimely death?" she asked calmly with a hint of mockery. Movement caught her eye behind him and she whipped swiftly around and let the arrow loose. It flew mere inches away from his ribs and sunk into the goblin looking to catch him by surprise, eliciting a final cry from the wicked creature. At this, they both heard the tall grasses shifting under the weight of the hurriedly escaping goblins' feet. Deciding they were safe, she let her bow arm relax to her side and cocked her head curiously at the clearly enraged Man.

"You could have killed me! Twice!" he cried furiously, sheathing his sword angrily.

The elleth smiled. "I assure you, if I had wanted to kill you, you'd be dead. I happen to be the best archer of my class. The only danger you were in was coming from that goblin attempting to stab you in the back."

The Man turned grudgingly to look upon the corpse she indicated behind him. "Hmmph…" he huffed, more than a little annoyed at being rescued by a woman. "Well, thanks. I'll be on my way now." With that he made to stalk resolutely away.

"Just a moment," she called, taking a few steps towards him. "Which direction are you going? Perhaps we could travel together for a while." Her thoughts were a bit scattered now. On the one hand, could she even trust this gruff man who clearly didn't appreciate her assistance? But on the other, she knew now it would be more advantageous to have a second pair of eyes and hands in case of anymore danger. And she reasoned the Man clearly owed her his life. Her mind was leaning more towards the latter direction of reasoning, considering she had just survived her first encounter with evil and wasn't looking forward to facing the next one on her own.

He eyed her incredulously, taken aback at this stranger's readiness to befriend someone she had just met. "South," he replied, too shocked to say anything else.

"How fortunate!" the elleth exclaimed, tucking her bow securely into the holds on her quiver. "I'm also heading south- for now. Why don't we team up as long as our paths are aligned? I'm quickly realizing that two are better than one out here in the wilderness."

He rolled his eyes at this. 'Leave it to a woman to underestimate the dangers of traveling the wild lands of Middle Earth,' he scowled inwardly. He wanted nothing to do with the stranger but at the same time his inner-chivalry was adamant that he not abandon her while their paths ran parallel to each other's. He sighed. "Alright. But you'll have to keep up with the pace I set. I'll have none of that womanly meandering."

She arched her brow at him, offended and a bit flabbergasted at his insinuation that she would travel as an air headed human girl would. "I think you'll find yourself hard pressed to keep up with me," she stated, closing the distance between them. She placed her hand over her heart in the traditional greeting of elves, bowing her head slightly. "I am Innauriel, from the woodland realm of Lorien. You are?"

His eyes widened when she had moved close enough for him to clearly make out her appearance in the growing darkness. 'Pointy ears…' He quickly looked the rest of her over and assessed that he was in the company of a female elf. 'And a shapely one, at that,' he mused appreciatively before firmly cutting off that line of thought. When she asked his name, looking expectantly at him, he cleared his throat a little nervously. "Uh… Haladdin... My name is Haladdin… of… well, where I hail from is of no consequence." He turned on his heels and began walking.

"Oh. Alright." Innauriel stammered. She followed him curiously, thinking, 'Given that Gondor lies just beyond the White Mountains, I'll hazard a guess that that is where you hail from.' She noted that he was walking in the direction of a crumbled hillside, with several sparse trees at it's base. "So where is your journey taking you?" she inquired after a few moments of silence.

"Nowhere that concerns you." His tone was sharp and indicated that he didn't want to speak anymore.

The elleth pursed her lips, determined to get passed his wall of solitude. "How could you possibly know that?"

Haladdin shot an icy glare at her then returned his gaze to the path ahead of them. "Because there is no particular end to my journey. I go where I want, when I want."

She brightened at this. "_Nan Belain_ (by the Valar)! My journey has no particular purpose either!" She grinned at the puzzled look he gave her. "I'm just out looking for some fun. You have no idea how dull a forest full of high-minded edhyl can get after nearly a hundred years."

"You're one hundred?!" His bewilderment at the elleth's open, carefree personality overcame his desire to keep to himself while he was in her company.

She chuckled. "_Nearly_. My birthday is in a couple of weeks. Well…the day we always celebrate my birthday anyway."

His eyebrows shot up momentarily at this. "Its not your birthday?"

Innauriel shook her head. "No. It's the anniversary of the day my adoptive father found me and took me to Lorien to be fostered by him and his wife." She stopped speaking suddenly, aware that she had let her mouth run a bit too much. It was one thing to make small talk with a newly met stranger- quite another to reveal your own dark history.

The man waited a moment for her to continue and when she didn't he asked cautiously, "So you were adopted then? I had no idea the elves were wont to leave their children as the cowardly or unfortunate of my kind often do."

Innauriel shot him an angered glare now, sending a cold chill up the man's spine. "I was not abandoned by cowardly parents!" Her fists clenched as she looked ahead, attempting to regain control of her temper. Determined to protect the reputation of the family she never got to know, the elleth continued icily. "My own people were ravaged by orcs when I was still yet a newborn. The fires and smoke of the wreckage had attracted a scouting party of Lorien, of which my_ fae-adar_ (soul-father) was the captain."

Haladdin's heart softened at that brief glimpse into Innauriel's past. He had known many friends who had perished at the hands of orcs but to lose one's own family before you could even retain the memory of them… 'It must be torture.' He gave her a very small hint of a smile and said kindly to the bothered elleth, "I'm sorry. I've been out here alone for so long, sometimes I forget the value of common courtesies and compassion."

The rest of their short trip was travelled in silence. Upon reaching the hillside, Haladdin and Innauriel went about setting up their sleeping arrangements at either side of the camp fire they had yet to light. Once that was done, Innauriel fished around in her rucksack for a moment and then pulled out a chunk of flint. She slipped a dagger out of her boot and struck the two together over the pile of tinder and branches. In no time at all, a small blaze was stoked to life. Haladdin looked upon the elleth across from him with a new kind of amazement. Now that there was enough light to see her features better, it struck him how very similar she was to a woman he once knew back home. 'A woman far beyond my grasp anymore,' he thought with a bitterness. It was quickly quenched though as he gazed upon the auburn haired elf. She pulled another small parcel from her pack, which appeared to be wrapped in a large green leaf. Her delicate hands unwrapped the parcel to reveal a small square of what appeared to be bread or cracker of some sort. Feeling his eyes upon her, Innauriel looked up to meet his gaze. For a moment he felt as though he was staring into the almond-shaped, grey eyes of a taller, more elegant looking version of the woman from his past.

"Would you like some?" she asked, proffering the small bit of food.

He shook himself to clear the stupor that she was constantly causing in him. "What is it?"

The elleth smiled. "Its called lembas, elvish way-bread. One small bite is enough to sustain my kind for days, depending on the level of exertion."

"Ah." The man shook his head. "Sounds like hard tack," he said. "I've had to survive on that cracker-like substance for longer than I care to remember. No, thanks, I've got some dried meat in my pockets that tastes much better, I'm sure." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a strip of something that looked oddly like poorly made leather.

Innauriel nodded slowly, unable to hide the gross skepticism she held for the 'dried meat' he was now ripping into and chewing vigorously. She took a small bite off the corner of her square of lembas, wrapped it back up, and tucked it safely back into her pack. Removing her wineskin, she uncorked it and took a drink from it. "Would you like some water?" With a shrug, the man accepted this offering, taking a long pull off of it before handing the wineskin back to her. The elleth watched him curiously. She had never met anyone of the race of Men before. In fact the only people she had ever met were elves. This man was interesting. Gruff, impatient, brash, clearly hardened by the woes of life though he couldn't be more than thirty- and yet underneath his tough exterior she had glimpsed a soft, compassionate side. Speaking of his exterior, he was quite attractive in his own, ruggedly boyish sort of way. His shoulder length hair was brown and slightly wavy. His naturally narrow grey eyes and prominent eyebrows gave him the constant appearance of one who was brooding. 'Although,' she mused. 'Perhaps he actually is brooding. He didn't seem very enthusiastic to travel alongside me.' His features had a youngness about them but they were countered by the dark stubble that was growing along his jawline and chin. His skin was tanned from sun exposure. He was dressed in simple, weather worn black trousers, grey long-sleeved tunic, and brown leather jerkin, with matching charcoal colored boots and belt. It seemed to her that his clothes could have once been part of the uniform of one in an army but she didn't care to ask.

* * *

Back in Lorien, Valadhiel was practically beside herself with worry. She paced the glade that was used as a common place for the inhabitants to enjoy meals together, her knee-length platinum hair following restlessly behind her. "Taur, I'm so worried!" she stated needlessly.

Taurvantian sat on the ground a few feet away from his wife, watching her sadly. "Yes, _melleth nin_, as am I. Please come sit next to me, I'm getting dizzy just watching you." He also wanted his beautiful wife to be near him. The ellon had to admit, even in her frantic state, his beloved was still the most enchanting being he had ever met; in her long, flowing magenta gown with the sheer silk sleeves that fell like a waterfall to her feet and the silver undershirt that scooped far below her fair skinned collarbone.

Valadhiel shot him a glare with her bright blue eyes. "Then don't watch me," she retorted impatiently. "We haven't seen her since yesterday afternoon! Night has already fallen! This isn't normal. Something's happened to her, Taur, something horrible! I just know it!" The elf mother's hysterics were drawing the attentions of all the other elves enjoying their dinners. Some looked over curiously while others who knew what their trouble was looked over with pity.

The ellon stood up and walked over to his fretting wife, clasping her firmly in his arms and stroking his hand through her long tresses comfortingly. "Shhhh, _melleth nin_, calm yourself. It will be alright. The Valar will watch over her and I'm sure Haldir and his brothers will find her." She buried her face into his shoulder and began weeping. "Until then, we just have to wait patiently and pray for the best." He held her tighter as she continued to sob into the fabric of his royal blue robes, his deep fears for their daughter suppressed into the depths of his eyes so that his beloved would have a strong shoulder to lean on.


	3. Chapter 3

**It should be noted here that there is no indication ANYWHERE as to the age of Haldir and his brothers. That being said, I've taken a bit of creative license and made Haldir and Rumil out to be around Innauriel's age- I've always imagined Orophin as being the eldest by a long ways, don't ask me why. FYI, Innauriel was born in T.A. 130 which mean,s as she is nearing her one hundredth year, the time of this story is T.A. 230. Okiedokie, enjoy! =)**

* * *

**~Chapter Three~**

Haldir and his brothers, Rumil and Orophin walked at a brisk pace to the central point of their homeland, leading three horses behind them. The disappearance of their friend Innauriel was heavy on their minds. "Which way do you think she headed?" Rumil asked Haldir, for being closest in age to her he knew her best out of the three.

The young ellon knit his brows in thought for a moment. He replied, "I'm afraid I haven't the slightest idea. She's a clever elleth. If she doesn't wish to be followed, we'll be hard pressed to find any trace of her way." The three stopped when they reached their goal, in the middle of a large circular clearing. He looked at his brothers gravely. "I'm sure I don't need to tell you to scour every branch and stone with diligence." The brothers nodded in affirmation. "Good. Now both of you head north together, towards the Gladden Fields. I don't think she would venture into the mountains but if all else fails, Rumil you go look there in the direction of Imladris. Orophin, you must cross Anduin the Great at the Old Ford and journey to King Thranduil's realm. With any luck, she's merely heading in one of those directions to see new sights and meet new edhyl. I will go south and search the grasslands that lay before the White Mountains." He paused, suddenly aware that this could very well be the longest time he and his brothers had ever spent apart. Placing his hands firmly on their shoulders, his brothers returning the gesture, the grey-eyed ellon sighed and said, "_Hortho le huil vaer_ (may useful winds speed you on)." Mounting their steeds, the three brothers went their separate ways to search for their friend.

* * *

Innauriel awoke with the sun again, this time slightly less bothered by the early hour. She sat up, stretched, and looked over to her sleeping traveling partner. His light snores filled the quiet atmosphere of the grasslands. Smirking, she tossed a pebble at his exposed cheek, causing the man to wake with a violent growl as he pulled a dagger out from underneath the cloak he had been using for a headrest and rushed to his feet. He looked wildly about for the culprit only to have his eyes stop on the smirking elleth. "Your snores could wake up an orc army from miles away," she teased.

He glared at her, rubbing his cheek where the offending pebble had lightly hit. Sheathing his dagger into his boot, he sat back down and set about gathering his very few belongings. Then he pulled out another piece of the dried meat Innauriel had been so grossed out by and began gnawing away at it moodily. "You really shouldn't do foolish things like that," he grumbled. "It may be alright for you to wake sleeping people in such a manner back home but out here in the wild, where one's survival instincts come first, its a dangerous thing. I've killed men for less."

She arched her brow at this. 'And I thought the elves of Lorien couldn't take a joke.' Deciding to let him brood, Innauriel took a swig from her water container and rose to her feet to survey the rolling plains around them. Even on the second day, it was still just as awe inspiring. She wandered some yards away from their camp, watching the tall grasses bow in the soft breezes that stirred about. Her sensitive elvish ears picked up a sound in the distance ahead- it was very faint but it sounded much like the hoof falls of horses. Her sea-grey eyes scanned the landscape, hoping beyond hope that her black beauty would be amongst the herd.

A couple of moments passed, then she saw them. There had to be at least twenty of them coming from the direction she had come from and seeming to be heading in the same direction. She watched with wonder in her eyes as they drew closer. After several minutes, she vaguely noted Haladdin stood to watch as well once they were close enough for his human eyes to see. They were magnificent! Chestnuts, greys, whites, blondes, blacks, even some dapples of varying colors and every single one of them was long legged and sleek, their silken manes flowing gracefully behind them. The elleth's face lit up at the sight of several young foals running in the mix of mares and stallions. She never would have seen something so beautiful if she had stayed hidden inside the forest of Lorien. Her smile grew as she saw her black beauty break away from the herd which had now moved passed them and were arching their path eastward, towards the horizon. The elleth watched anxiously, her breath caught in her throat, as the maeras galloped closer and closer. Haladdin moved slowly backwards but Innauriel paid no mind to him- was her wish finally going to come true?

With each passing second, the distance between her and the maeras grew smaller and the elleth's smile grew brighter. When there was only a few feet between them the sleek creature came to a halt and whinnied, looking directly at her. Innauriel moved tentatively forward and reached out with her hand to touch her.

The moment was broken though when Haladdin rushed forward, braided rope which had he apparently tied a noose knot into, in hand. The maeras' deep brown eyes widened and she whinnied in fear as she saw the man rushing towards her. Innauriel turned swiftly to face him, her eyes widening angrily as she realized he was about to throw the noose over the horse's head in attempt to capture her. Without a second thought, she moved to stand between the two and when the rope was flying within her grasped she clasped it firmly into her hands and yanked on it, dragging him clumsily towards her. While he was still caught off guard, the elleth swung the noose into her hands and threw it over his shoulders, tightening it uncomfortably so his arms were pinned uselessly to his sides. She then side stepped and kicked behind his ankles, causing him to fall backwards to the ground. He growled angrily and was about to yell curses at her when she suddenly crouched over him, dagger held threateningly at his throat. "How dare you attempt to defile and imprison such a majestic creature, _orvelethron_ (orc lover)! The Maeras are meant to be wild and free, not captured and turned into beasts of burden!"

The fire in the elleth's eyes sent a dread deep into Haladdin's being. He stopped struggling and said grudgingly, "Fine… I'll leave the beast alone." His eyes flicked in its direction and he rolled them in frustration. "She's going away anyways."

Innauriel looked to the maeras' direction to find that his words were true. Her heart fell as she watched her black beauty trot back towards her own herd. Sadness, however, was quickly replaced by a flare of rage the elleth had never before experienced. She rose angrily to her feet and slid the dagger back into her boot, crying, "_Rhaich! Pe-channas! Dol gin lost a gerich thu sui orch!_ (Curses! Idiot! Your head is empty and you smell like an orc!)"

"You know I can't understand that elvish stuff, right?" Haladdin began trying to loosen the noose binding his arms by wiggling humiliatingly about.

She shot him a deadly glare. "Yes," she answered shortly then brought her gaze back to the retreating form of the maeras.

"I just thought that the road would be easier if we had a horse," he explained between grunts of frustration.

"The Maeras are horse_ lords_. As I said, they are not meant to be beasts of burden. They do as they will in freedom and any person who would enslave them would be cursed to a miserable life of pain and loss."

The man still struggled fruitlessly against his binds. "But I have seen many a man in the Gondorin army that possess them. They are no different from those beasts of burden you so disgustedly refer to." He sighed impatiently and stopped his pointless efforts. "Would you loosen this damn knot already?"

The elleth turned slowly to face him, a look of unrequited hate in her piercing eyes. "_Those_ Maeras are there by choice. If they chose to abandon their riders, which would completely contradict their sense of honor and nobility, they would do so without the permission of said rider." She reached down and jerked at the knot so that it loosened just a few inches and stepped over him back to their camp. "Wriggle yourself out the rest of the way, _worm_."

Haladdin watched her walk away with narrowed eyes. This elleth was already proving to be a most annoying traveling companion.

The atmosphere was silent and tense as Haladdin wriggled free of his bonds and the two set about putting their things together to start their journey. For a while, the man considered just leaving the elf to fend for herself after the way she had humiliated him. But there was something about her that intrigued him, overruling his urge to do so. He watched her from his spot slightly behind and diagonal to her as they walked through the tall grasses of the southern plains of Rhovanian. The way she walked with her head held high like some entitled snob of a princess, her sea-grey eyes that seemed to pierce into the darkest corners of his soul, her long braid of fiery red hair that he just wanted to yank at and have his way with her-. He brought his thoughts to a crashing halt. 'Good god, man, get your head out of the gutter,' he chastised himself firmly, shocked at the turn his musings had taken.

Innauriel couldn't believe anyone in Arda could be so insensitive as she had just witnessed this man being. She took long strides as they walked, a small smirk of satisfaction crossing her lips when she saw he had to keep a brisk pace to keep up with her. 'The monster, I think I'll hold this pace for a while. He deserves to be run into the ground after what he just tried to do to Morivanya.' Still though, the elleth couldn't help but be intrigued by the man. She was determined to uncover the sensitivity she had glimpsed in him the previous night from underneath all the bitterness and indifference he seemed to be using as a shield. For now though, she would allow her temper to calm in silence.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ack! My sincerest apologies for the long delay! I hit a bit of a dry spell and my schedule got rather hectic unexpectedly. I just finished editing all of this today and plan on starting on the next chapter STAT! Haha. =p**

* * *

**~Chapter Four~**

Thirty days and one week had passed since Orophin had departed Lothlorien in search of Innauriel. He and his brother Rumil had scoured the lands along the Anduin together until they reached the Old Ford, finding nothing to indicate the elleth had been that way. After resting through the night at the river crossing, the brothers said farewell and went their separate ways. Orophin was met by sentry elves of the woodland realm shortly after traveling on the Old Forest Road- and it was a good thing, for he had no idea how to get to the mountains in which King Thranduil resided with his people. After explaining to them his quest, the captain of the team obliged to give him an escort to take him to their home and king. Upon the seeing the captain's choice of escort, Orophin was taken aback. There stood before him a beautiful, white-haired elleth. Her name was Arasinya. The ellon followed his lovely escort north through the thick of Greenwood the Great and onto an obscure path which led precariously up the side of a dark mountain and even threaded through the mountain towards its precipice. The mountain path was too steep for his steed, so she was left at an outpost at the mountain's base to be taken care of by the wood elves currently occupying it. Altogether, the journey from the Anduin had taken six days with almost two hundred miles behind him. Having traversed over several mountain passes and ridges on the sixth day, the ellon found himself looking down into a magnificent valley. Thick, tall pines served as cover to keep its inhabitants well hidden but to elf eyes various elven dwellings could be spied throughout the place, some in trees and some on the forest floor. At the center of this huge expanse, a large circular clearing marked what appeared to be the epicenter of the realm, with a single, mammoth structure at its center which was built around the largest pine in the valley. A branch off of the Forest River ran through the middle of this clearing at a south easterly direction, and he could see several bridges evenly erected over the running water. It was a magnificent sight to behold and the ellon could think of no words to describe it's wonder. At this point Arasinya told him that they were within the borders of their home, Emyn Duir, and would reach King Thranduil's residence around noon the next day. "There is a dwelling at the foot of this mountain, just within the shade of the forest, where the scouts and guards of the king's army may find refuge. Night will be falling by the time we reach it so we'll rest there until morning." Her words had proven true. By noon the next day, Orophin was being led through the clearing he had glimpsed from above the previous day, towards a magnificent bridge which gave way to the tower-like structure that was the king's residence.

"This is truly a majestic dwelling. Indeed it rivals the beauty of Lothlorien itself," he stated graciously, still looking wide-eyed about him to try to see all he could before entering the king's home.

"Thank you," she replied just as graciously. "It was fortunate for us that such a place existed after our belated king Oropher perished in battle and his son, King Thranduil, thought it wise to uproot us to a new location. Many of us were hard-pressed to leave our homes near Amon Lanc but upon seeing this beautiful valley our hearts were put at ease. Our king chose well." They crossed the bridge and stopped at the foot of the tower-like structure, before its grand doors. Arasinya pulled on a silver, braided rope which hung from inside a notch in the eaves above the gigantic doors. Within the structure, Orophin heard a series of pleasant notes as from a large wind instrument, followed by several clicks and finally a low knock as the doors swung slowly open for them. She led him inside and greeted a golden haired ellon, the doors closing behind them just as slowly as they opened. "Ah, Galion, _glass nin le achened_ (it is my joy to see you again)."

The elf reverently placed his fingers to his forehead in greeting. "_Mae athollen_ (welcome back), Arasinya." His eyes flicked momentarily to Orophin with curiosity. "You've returned early. And without your comrades. Is all well on the Old Forest Road?"

Arasinya smiled reassuringly. "All is well, mellon nin. We encountered this traveler on the road and I was dispatched to bring him to the king." She stepped aside to allow Orophin and Galion to be properly introduced. "Galion, this is Orophin of the woodland realm of Lorien. Orophin, this is my friend and our king's beloved butler and keeper of keys, Galion." The two ellyn greeted each other respectfully, Galion noting the youth in the newcomer's eyes. "So, Galion, is the king available for an audience? Orophin wishes to inquire after a friend of his."

Galion thought for a moment. "I believe the king is currently entertaining Queen Gíl-wen but I'll go see if he can spare some time." He turned to Orophin with a friendly smile on his face. "It is a long journey from Lorien. Would you like to eat and drink and relax in the meantime? Our king can be quite unpredictable so he may take his time in seeing you."

"Yes, please, that would be much appreciated." Orophin and Galion bid farewell to Arasinya and began walking deeper into the cavernous room. It was circular in shape, with intricately carved pillars from floor to ceiling holding up the level above them, and spiraling up the huge pine which it was built around was an elegant stairway. Orophin was still in awe over the lavishness of it all. 'I don't remember tell of the Greenwood dwelling of old being as grandeur as this.' As Galion led him to the back of the circular room, he also began to worry at the butler's implication of Thranduil's apparent lack of punctuality. 'For Innauriel's sake, I hope he doesn't tarry too long.' Soon they reached a smaller, less grand door and the butler opened it for him, gesturing him graciously inside. When he entered he saw it was something of a parlour room. The sun shone in through skylights on what was probably the only part of the first level that didn't have anything directly above it. There were comfortable looking armchairs and lounge chairs set artfully about the room with tall and short end tables alike to accompany them. It had a very feminine touch to it, the ellon thought, figuring his old friend Gil-wen probably had a lot to do with that. All the same, it was a welcome change to the plains, forests, and mountains he had spent the last thirty and seven days traversing.

Galion followed in after him. "Go ahead and make yourself comfortable. I'll have food and refreshment brought to you from the kitchens. We have a very nice selection of wines in our cellars." He made to leave the ellon to find the king but stopped. "Ah… if the king intends to take his time I'll come back and let you know."

Orophin gave him his thanks and watched as the door closed quietly after the elf. 'Again he implies the king's indifference. I wonder if he will be as helpful as I had hoped.' Weary, the platinum haired ellon slumped into one of the cushy armchairs nearest an outer window and stared out of it, wondering where his friend might have gone and if he was any closer to finding her. It didn't take long for the food and wine to arrive. Orophin thanked the elleth who delivered it courteously and picked at it, too preoccupied to focus on eating. He did, however, have the presence of mind to nurse at the deep red wine in his glass. All the while, his thoughts were centered around Innauriel. She had always been like a little sister to him, being the eldest of his siblings. He recalled the many times he had spied her pulling off some trick or joke in their home, giggling furiously when they worked and pouting forlornly when they didn't. When she was troubled, she would always go to him for advice. 'Or Haldir,' he thought drowsily, the wine and sunlight clearly relaxing him. Seconds after thinking this, his grey eyes darkened with pity for his younger brother. "Haldir…" he uttered then sighed. Haldir and Innauriel were the very definition of best friends. Orophin knew he would turn the world over and inside-out to find his closest friend and bring her back to the safety of their forest home. His reverie was broken when the door clicked softly open again. Turning to see who it was, Orophin met the piercing eyes of the elf king, Thranduil. He stood immediately, setting his glass deftly down on the table next to him, and bowed respectfully. "King Thranduil,_ le suilon_ ((I greet you))."

"_Mae l'ovannen_ ((you are well met)), Orophin." The king stepped out of the doorway and was followed by a resplendent raven haired elleth dressed in a golden-yellow gown with tiny white flowers embroidered all over it. She had a small, friendly smile on her face as she made her way to one of the lounge chairs and sat next to the king. "Orophin, you know my wife and queen, Gil-wen." He grasped her hand affectionately as he introduced the love of his life. "Please, have a seat, young ellon. You are making me tired just looking at you," Thranduil said cooly. Orophin obeyed, taking the armchair facing the couple. He had been so consumed by the trouble concerning Innauriel that he had completely forgotten that his old friend, Gil-wen, was queen of this realm now. "So what is it that brings you all the way from lofty Lorien?"

Not sure whether he should take that as a compliment or insult, Orophin began to explain. "I, along with my two younger brothers, departed my homeland thirty and seven days ago. It was brought to our attention that one of our dearest friends had gone missing. The ellyth's _fea-adar_ implored us to find her and bring her home. You see, she is quite wild at heart and hard headed so when her parents refused to let her explore the lands of Arda…"

The queen's smile grew slightly as she realized who Orophin was speaking of. Having some vague memories of the rambunctious girl, she finished his train of thought. "She set out on her own." She chuckled. "Surely she brought a friend or two to accompany her? Perhaps you worry for her in vain, _mellon nin_."

Orophin nodded doubtfully. "Yes, she did set out but as far as we can tell, she left alone. There were some weapons and a rucksack missing from the armory so I assume she was at least a little prepared for any run in with danger. But still… she has never experienced the world outside of Lothlorien. As strong willed and clever as she is, I fear she may find a danger she can't overcome. Or do something reckless." He half laughed. "She doesn't have the typical, heedful trait of the elves of Lorien." A look of annoyed puzzlement painted Thranduil's expression vividly, so he divulged. "You see, she was adopted into our realm by the captain of the guard, Taurvantian. Whoever her people were originally, they passed down to her a very headstrong, fiery temperament."

Curious at why the elleth had to be fostered away from her own people but having the common sense not to pry into such personal matters, Thranduil asked, "_Who_ and how old is this elleth you speak of?"

"Innauriel," Orophin began apologetically as he realized he hadn't even mentioned her name. "Innauriel will have just passed her one hundredth year two weeks ago."

"Ah! But she is well past maturity! I'm sure she can take care of herself," the king said laughing. But upon seeing the grave expression on Orophin's face he sobered and cleared his throat. Glancing at his wife, he saw Gil-wen was giving him a chiding look. "Of course, we will help you if we can. What exactly is your query?"

The ellon sat closer to the edge of his seat. "I merely wondered if you or perhaps any of your people had seen her. My brothers and I were hoping she would just be traveling to another elven realm. Though, now I know how difficult it is to get here, I begin to doubt that she ever made it this far... if she even came this way." He let out a tired sigh, frustrated at his mission's failure, and buried his face in his hands.

After a moment of silence in which the king and queen bickered silently back and forth with facial expressions, Orophin felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Gil-wen smiling down at him, kindness gleaming in her blue eyes. "Don't lose hope, Orophin. I have no doubt she'll be found- or at least find her way back home. Alas, I haven't heard of any ellyth coming to visit lately. Perhaps we can help in your search," she suggested, turning to look to her husband with a brow raised pointedly. Turning a kind gaze back to the weary elf, she continued, "Come now, you are weary from your journey, old friend. For now, let us help you regain your strength. I've had Galion prepare a room for you to stay in for as long as you wish."

Orophin nodded compliantly and let the queen lead him away, lost in his sudden onslaught of hopelessness. Still amidst all that doubt, there yet shined a ray of hope that perhaps one of his brothers had been more successful.

* * *

Rumil let out a breath as he darted out the other side of the Misty Mountains, eyes wide at what he had just experienced. He had heard the legends, of course- legends of rock giants in the High Pass. But he didn't actually believe they were real until now. He had been ambling along in the higher elevation of the Pass, nearing its end, when a thunderstorm began. Thankful he had let his horse go free at the entrance to the mountain pass, the ellon had found shelter in a small cave in the mountain side. Or at least, he had thought it was a cave. With each roll of thunder, the ground beneath his feet shook and then suddenly he found himself being raised high into the air, rain pouring down on him and wind as well as momentum threatening to throw him off of his moving perch. His heart raced as he clung to the wall for dear life, praying to the Valar that the other Rock Giants awakening wouldn't see him and decide to squash him like a bug. After hours of jumping from rock to rock, never knowing which was just mountain and which was alive, Rumil finally made it to an actual cave and decided to wait out the thunderstorm inside. Unfortunately, upon stepping inside his nose was accosted by the disgusting smell of goblins. Knowing it was never good to dwell in such rancid places, he kept on moving along the treacherous path of the High Pass, dodging falling rock and vaulting deftly off of suddenly moving surfaces to stable ground.

The ellon could have sworn he had been at this for days but really it had only been a few hours. The storm was abating and the sun could be seen rising in the east by the time he had escaped the High Pass. For a long while he just stood there, breathing heavily, dumbfounded at the fact that he had survived the insane incident. 'Perhaps that is why Amroth always waits for fair weather forecasts before travelling this way,' he mused. He was exhausted beyond belief after the ordeal but he could see Rivendell wasn't far from where he stood, so he soldiered onward down the mountain side.

By the time he reached the great courtyard of Imladris, Rumil felt as though he was going to pass out. This was readily apparent to all the elves that saw him approaching, one of which rushed to his side, her long platinum hair trailing behind her. "Are you alright?" she asked worriedly, pressing her hand to his forehead. "I am Beriana, a healer of Imladris."

Rumil smiled wearily at the worried elleth. "I am Rumil…" He yawned, covering his mouth politely. "...from the woodland realm of Lorien… I must speak with Elrond Peredhel…"

The Imladris Guard was now gathering to the spot to investigate the newcomer. The healer laughed at the ellon's statement. "No, I think now you must get some rest. You look positively dead on your feet! Come along."

She made to lead the exhausted elf to the healing room but one of the guards stepped forward with his hand held up to stop her. "Not just yet, healer. We need to be sure he means us no harm."

Beriana's blue eyes flashed icily. "Does he look dangerous to you?!" she exclaimed, gesturing to Rumil who clearly was so tired he was oblivious to his surroundings now. "He'll do little harm sleeping in the healing rooms, so let me do my job now and you can do your's tomorrow." With that she pulled Rumil by the arm, leading him passed the line of guards, up the pathway, all the way up the numerous stairways, and finally into a vacant healing room. "Here now, Rumil of Lorien, take some much needed rest. Tomorrow you can see to your business."

Rumil woke many hours later, though he had no idea how he had gotten to a bed or for how long he had slept. He sat up slowly, recalling everything from his journey except the events that transpired after he had met the healer. He stretched languidly, pushed the immaculate white covers off of him, and made to stand when the healer swept into the room. "Ah! You're awake!" she sighed with relief. "I was beginning to think you'd never wake up."

The ellon rubbed his eyes to rid himself of the remainder of sleepiness that hung over him. "How long was I sleeping?"

"Over a full day," she answered, walking to his bedside with a bundle of clothes in her arms. She set the bundle next to him and said, "I had your clothes washed, I hope you don't mind. They were practically caked in mud."

Rumil blinked several times as he processed what the elleth had said. "You... washed my clothes?" There was a slight pause, in which Beriana smiled knowingly as his wheels continued to turn. "How... did I... did you-" His grey eyes widened and he looked down at himself. He was wearing a white shift of some sort. He felt his hair and looked at his hands, noting how immaculately clean they were. "How in the world did you bathe me without waking me up?!" he asked, mortified at the thought that the elleth had seen him naked.

Beriana's knowing smile grew as she replied simply, "You were exhausted beyond belief when I saw you arrive in the courtyard. I wasn't surprised at all that you didn't wake." She paused for a moment, turning to the bedside table to pour him a glass of water, then continued as she turned to hand it to him, "Though I didn't expect you would sleep for an entire day and half of the next morning. You must have been through quite the ordeal."

The ellon nodded, still slightly dazed, and took the glass from her. He sipped at the cold liquid then took a deeper drink of it, reveling at the way it seemed to revitalize his body and mind as it went down. "Yes, well if you consider mythic Rock Giants coming to life around you in a fierce storm an ordeal than yes... yes, I did have quite the ordeal. If I had known the brutes were real I would have waited to enter the High Pass until the oncoming storm had passed. I didn't get a single wink of sleep while I was traversing the Misty Mountains."

The healer's brows shot up at his mention of Rock Giants. Clearly this poor, young ellon had wearied himself to the point of hallucinations. She gave him a warm smile. "Why don't I get you something to eat? You must be famished. You go ahead and dress while I'm gone." With that the healer began to exited the room but Rumil stopped her, a look of urgence suddenly on his features.

"Please, my lady, would you send for Lord Elrond while you are out? I must speak with him. It is a matter of life and death."

She nodded slowly, concern written in her features now. "Yes, of course." She walked to the door and stopped suddenly, turning to face him, her warm smile returned. "And please, call me Beriana."

Rumil smiled as the healer finally took her leave. How fortunate for him to have been intercepted by her, rather than a bunch of suspicious city guards. While she was away, the ellon quickly got to his feet and dressed into his own, cleaned, clothing. His dark grey trousers and grey-blue tunic felt much more comfortable than the nightgown Beriana had apparently slipped him into. He threw his brown, leather vest on and was securing his matching leather riding boots when the elleth returned, tray of food in her arms. He smiled and thanked her graciously. "_Le fael_ (you are generous), Beriana, even to one who is a stranger to you."

She waved his compliment off with a chuckle. "It is my job, Rumil. I heal those who need healing, it doesn't matter if they're not from my home- or even elf-kind for that matter." She set the tray of fruits and sandwiches on the bed next to him. "Oh, I informed Elrond that you wish to speak with him. He told me to show you to the council chamber when you are fully restored." He made to stand but the elf-woman glanced pointedly down at the food then refilled his glass of water and set it on the tray. "Clear that tray and I'll deem you fully restored." She smiled ruefully at his crestfallen expression.

It only took a matter of minutes for Rumil to scarf down all of the food and water. He now walked into a circular outdoor setting. There were great pillars posted all around and numerous stone chairs set before them. Deep green vines climbed all over the pillars' sand-stone surfaces, with little white flowers speckled throughout them. At the very center of the chamber was a small stone pillar whose height didn't even surpass the ellon's hips. His eyes stopped searching when he saw a noble looking ellon standing patiently in front of one of the stone seats. His hair was dark and his eyes were a piercing grey. His garb alone suggested that he was one of high rank, although his haughty expression also gave that impression. He gestured to a seat next to him and Rumil obliged respectfully. As they both sat, the elf began to speak. "I am Lord Elrond. You wished to have words with me?"

The young ellon cleared his throat self consciously. "Erm, yes, my lord. My name is Rumil. I hail from the forest realm of Lorien. I travelled here to inquire after a friend of mine. She seems to have slipped out of our homeland a month and eight days ago and my brothers and I believe... nay, we hope she will have been heading to another elven dwelling. Have you seen or heard of any new visitors in the last month? She has shockingly red hair, you couldn't miss her."

Elrond's brow arched at the ellon's words. "The Lorien guard didn't see which way she went?" At an ashamed shake of Rumil's head, he thought for a moment then said, "I'm afraid I have not. And I make it my business to know of every traveler that passes through Imladris. Perhaps she went east towards King Thranduil's realm? I understand that if there are ever any visitors to his realm, they typically only come from Lorien." The elf lord suppressed a scowl at his distant cousin's foolish obsession with keeping his people hidden from all the world.

Rumil's eyes fell in disappointment at his answer. "Ah... yes, perhaps. My brother Orophin should have reached his realm by now. We weren't sure which way she went so the three of us branched out."

"Three of you?" He looked deeply thoughtful, as if searching his memories for something that was familiar.

He nodded in affirmation. "Yes, sir. My brother Haldir is also looking for her in the southern plains of Rhovanian which lay before the White Mountains."

The elf lord smiled suddenly, realization dawning on him. "Ah, I know your brother Orophin- or at least know of him. My cousin used to tell me anecdotes of the times she spent watching over him."

Rumil's brow furrowed at the elf lord's sudden statement. Respectfully, he went along with his strangely random train of thought. "You must be speaking of Gil-wen. She watched over all of us at one point or another." The ellon didn't like the thought of embarrassing stories from his childhood reaching the ears of an elf lord. Though, given that she was a queen now, he had the feeling he'd have to get used to even elven kings hearing those tales. 'But he only mentioned Orophin...' he thought hopefully.

Elrond brought him out of his paranoid thoughts. "So this elleth… who is she?"

"Innauriel, my lord, Faerdhinen Innauriel. She is the_ fae-iell_ (soul-daughter) of the captain of the Lorien guard, Taurvantian, and his wife Valadhiel. They have known for many years that her heart yearned for the wild but forbade her to leave Lorien." He added as an afterthought, "Given the manner in which our captain discovered her, its no wonder they are so protective of her."

"_Fae-iell_?" The elf lord's brow raised again. Curious, he asked, "Just how did that come about? There haven't been many cases of edhyl adopting children." His heart twisted a little at the memory of his own childhood with his twin brother Elros.

Rumil coughed awkwardly, avoiding the elf lord's piercing eyes. "Not meaning any disrespect, sir, but I believe Innauriel or one of her parents should be the ones to bestow upon you that tale. Suffice it to say, it was a very tragic event for our friend."

Elrond nodded understandingly. "I do not doubt it," he conceded with a courteous smile. His business face returning, he continued. "Well, it won't do to have a defenseless young elleth lost in the Wilderlands. Valar knows what trouble could befall her. I'll assemble a unit of elves to accompany you in your search for Innauriel."

"I wouldn't exactly say she is defenseless," Rumil hazarded, not sure how Elrond would take his next words. At the ellon's questioning arch of his brow, he explained. "She stole some daggers and a bow and quiver full of arrows from our armory- or at least, we're assuming it was her. But thank you very much, Lord Elrond. Any assistance you can offer is greatly appreciated."

Unsure of what to think of an elleth stealing from her own realm's defense stores, Elrond stood, Rumil following suit. "I'm happy to help," he said. "It may take some time for them to prepare. And, of course, Glorfindel will want to meet with you and discuss where you think it would be best to search. But for now, feel free to enjoy the amenities Imladris has to offer. I'll send for you when you are needed." After reassuring Rumil he needed no thanks, Elrond watched the Silvan elf exit the council chamber, a look of deep concern on his features. There were many questions forming in his mind about the elleth and, given the lack of information Rumil was able to provide, he doubted most if any of them would be answered.

* * *

**So I was going to do a blip concerning Haldir in this chapter as well but now that I've had a chance to think about it, I'll save that for the next chapter. Given that it just dawned on me today how many characters I'm going to be fitting in here, I don't want to clutter up my story with too many points of views so I'm gonna be condensing as many of them as I can. You know, try to keep things from getting too confusing. Lol. Anywho, hope you all are enjoying my story!**


	5. Chapter 5

**~Chapter Five~**

Haldir sighed in frustration as he paused in his trekking to decide which way to go. His instincts alone had brought him quite a ways past the western branch off of the river Isen, into Enedwaith, traveling along the main road. Now as the road began to curve north the ellon started to doubt his initial thoughts that Innauriel would stick to the roads. He had wasted precious time scouring around the Entwash though and every second that went by meant, assuming he was even on the right trail, that she was getting even further away. There had been signs, of course, of someone traveling this way; clumsy footfalls in the terrain, abandoned campsites, and evidence that two were travelling together. He couldn't be sure Innauriel was one of those but it was the best lead he had to go on and so he followed their trail with tireless determination. With an indecisive shrug, Haldir continued north along the road, keeping an eye out for anymore signs of the trail he had been following. 'Innauriel, you are a good elleth but may the Valar help you if I'm the one to find you,' he mused with a hint of annoyance, having thought up several harsh reprimands during his journey to say to her.

* * *

Innauriel marveled at how fast the last few weeks had gone by. There hadn't been too much of note that happened- just a few near encounters with other Men, though Haladdin always insisted on hiding from them but would never tell her why. Her birthday had come and gone without note. This was a little disheartening to the elleth but she supposed after celebrating ninety-nine of them it wouldn't hurt to skip a year. Haladdin was still rather gruff and secretive; nonetheless, the two had grown much closer in their travels. It was somewhat infuriating to her how he could drag her to her wit's end with his selfishness and narrow mindedness and then turn it all around by softening his temperament at just the right time. But she went along with it all- after all, it was that soft side of him that she was determined to coerce out more often. His secrets still ate away at her mind like a parasite though. Having just dodged into the cover of some ruins a good distance outside of the Numenorean river-port of Tharbad to avoid a group of soldiers heading back to Gondor, sitting quietly in the mud for an hour before he deemed it safe to move, Innauriel was now more determined than ever to get him to explain why he didn't want to be seen by his own kind.

"Come on, lets go. Tharbad is highly trafficked by soldiers and mariners from Gondor. There should be some sort of shelter in these ruins that we can find before nightfall. I don't want to be caught here by some passing troop or guard."

She perched herself onto the low, crumbled wall they had been crouching behind and crossed her arms over her chest, sea grey eyes narrowed resolutely. When the man realized she wasn't following he stopped and turned, a look of annoyance written in his dirtied features. "I'm not moving until you tell me why we're hiding from every man, woman, and child who crosses our path. Its been over a month, Dinn, if you feel you can't trust me with your secrets by now then I'm going to have to part ways with you and find someone else who can trust me." She jerked her head pointedly towards the town behind.

He stared at her, thoughtful, for a while. Though he hadn't voiced it yet, Haladdin knew that Innauriel had become more important to him than just a traveling companion- and what was worse, she even knew it. While his head was telling him to go on without her, his heart cried out for him to do whatever he had to to keep her with him. He made his way hesitatingly to her side, sitting up on the wall with her, hoping desperately that no one would spot them. As he stared down at his hands, wondering how he could tell her without making him seem so wretched, the man could feel her eyes boring into his temple. Clearly she wasn't going to let it go this time. With a sigh, he began. "I'm sure you've guessed this already but I'm from a small village just outside of the main city of Gondor. I enlisted into the king's army almost three years ago. The first year spent training was great- most of the time. It always bothered me though how the instructors talked down to us and made us feel like we were dirt. But I kept with it because I enjoyed the training. Then came the time to join my brothers in arms. We were sent to a base at the northwestern border of Gondor, where our duty was to keep the enemy out at all costs. It was a pointless mission, really, we all knew the generals were merely testing us at the least dangerous fort on the border. The officers still treated us like dirt- even worse actually, they treated us like dung on the bottoms of their shoes. Anyway..." Innauriel was so wrapt in his retelling that she didn't even think twice when he paused suddenly, unaware that he was grasping for a way to leave out a part of his sad tale. "I couldn't take it anymore and my heart yearned for home. So... I defected." Haladdin cringed at these words, the shame which would always haunt him. "I waited for one of the other men to relieve me of the midnight post and then stole away into the night." He paused again, quickly putting together another half truth. "At first, I traveled back to my village to see my family and friends. They didn't receive me well." His tone became cold and sharp as he continued. "Apparently it is too great a shame to bear, associating with a defector. Knowing I couldn't go back to my duties even if I wanted to, I was forced to exile myself from my people. I spent the last year and a half wondering the eastern lands aimlessly- until I met you." With that, he looked up into the elleth's eyes, afraid he would see disdain in them.

Innauriel listened with wrapt attention to every word he said, her heart growing more and more fond of him as he opened himself up to her. From the way he avoided looking at her through the whole telling and the look in his eyes when he finally did meet her gaze, she could see he was afraid that she might reject him after revealing his shame. The elleth smiled gently to ease his worries. "And a happy day that was, indeed- though I think its now both of us that are wandering aimlessly about. Thank you," she said, placing her hand soothingly over his. "I see now why you were so determined to keep your secret. But I'm glad you've finally shared it with me. It means a lot."

Haladdin looked down at her hand clasping his and then brought his eyes back to hers. "You're not ashamed to be in my company then? I confess, the whole time I was recounting those days to you, the most prominent fear I had was that you would abandon me because of my dishonorable choice."

She laughed at this. "I care not for roles and rules of any people of Arda- especially those of Men. You are a man with a free will. It was your own choice to make and no one should judge you for that- lest they be judged for their own actions. Besides..." A glint of mischief flashed in her eyes. "Out here in the wilds, who is to say what a person should and shouldn't do?"

Relief poured over Haladdin's features and he smiled. Innauriel would never forget that smile. It was the first real expression of happiness she had seen in the man and to him it was the first time in three years that he had felt true happiness. He turned his hands over, clasping her hand with one and timidly cupping her soft jaw line with the other. The two watched each other for a moment, nervously wondering what the other was thinking.

Innauriel wanted so badly to kiss him but she was too shy to make the first move. This was all so new to her. She found herself suddenly wondering how her friend Venessiel made the idea of romance look so simple and easy when in truth it was more complicated than she could have ever imagined. All at once her mind was filled with thoughts of desire and insecurity. Was this what it felt like to be in love? An incomprehensible jumble of emotions?

Haladdin could see the conflict of emotions going on inside of her. The way her hand trembled in his every once in a while showed just how nervous she suddenly felt. As much as he found he liked to see the proud elleth struggling so, he couldn't hold himself back any longer. He brought his lips gently to hers, not wishing to scare her away, and slowly but steadily deepened the kiss as she closed her eyes and relaxed, bringing his arms about her waist and pulling her closer.

Her mind was still reeling but now it was from a sudden flood of happiness, pleasure, and relief. Innauriel understood now why Venessiel was always searching for the right man. She felt so complete and safe in Haladdin's strong arms- and to think she hadn't even realized she had needed either of those things. The elleth reached up and grasped at the fabric of his tunic, never wanting this moment to end.

Unfortunately, given their visible position in the outlands of the river-port town, they did eventually have to separate. Haladdin parted his lips from hers, their noses mere inches apart, and watched as she slowly came to grips with her senses. She met his gaze, a shy smile gracing her features. "We should find cover," he stated softly.

"Mmhmm..." she replied, reluctant to let the moment end. The sun was setting now, dousing the countryside in golden and fiery red hues.

Planting a kiss on the elleth's forehead, the man hopped down to the ground and courteously assisted Innauriel in doing the same. They headed east, away from the Numenorean-riddled town, amongst the cover of the old ruins until they were a satisfiable distance away from the main road and had located a small shelter for the night. The sun had finally set once they had finished setting up camp and eating, at which point, to the elleth's immense pleasure, Haladdin insisted on holding her close in his arms as they both went to sleep.

The next morning found the two still in each other's arms. Innauriel stretched and slipped out of Haladdin's embrace. She smiled down at him as he gradually awoke. He was quite dirty from having to hide in the mud yesterday but somehow his sleepy, rugged demeanor came across as attractive to the elleth. His grey eyes slowly opened and he returned her gaze. "Morning," he mumbled , rolling to his front and burying his face in the cloak he used as a pillow. A moment passed in silence before he rolled back onto his side and peered blearily up at her. "So, I was thinking about our course last night." Innauriel nodded, her brow arched questioningly. "I don't think we should cross the Greyflood now. There's so many men there now that it would be impossible to slip across unseen. Plus, its autumn. Winter will soon fall over the northlands like a frosty blanket- not exactly something I want to get caught in. We should head back east through the Misty Mountains and go south towards Harad."

This time the elleth's brow arched skeptically. Neither the prospect of traveling over notoriously miserable mountain paths or spending any amount of time in Easterling-riddled lands sounded particularly appealing. She began slowly, "Harad... that route would lead us between Gondor and Mordor." The man nodded as she rose to her feet. "You won't brave crossing a bridge in an outlying town of the Numenoreans but you will travel a road that would take you through the heart of the city which you've been trying to avoid? And near the very threshold of Mordor?!"

"Sure, I don't see the problem. Sauron's been dead for over two centuries and, like I said, winter will be here soon. I'd rather be south in the warm lands when that happens."

She pursed her lips, aggravated at the man's one track way of thinking. "No. I'm sorry but I refuse to go by any road that would take me near that evil land. And I'm not going to Harad anyways! You'd be better of getting caught by your fellow men of Gondor than a group of vile Haradrim!" Innauriel stated firmly, crossing her arms in defiance. 'Leave it to Dinn to put a damper on a perfectly nice morning,' she thought dryly.

Haladdin narrowed his eyes at her and rose to his feet, determined to sway her to his point of view. He thought for a moment. "Well, we could avoid those places altogether if we went to the coast and tried to find a Haradrim merchant ship that would be willing to-"

Innauriel stepped towards him and swiped her hand sharply to cut him off. "You're not listening, Dinn. I'm not going to Harad. If this is where we must part ways, than so be it! And seriously?! The coast? Are you not aware of the irresistible pull Valinor has to elf-kind? One sniff of the sea and I'd be saying so long to Middle Earth."

He was about to argue that she didn't have to be so stubborn just because he wanted to go somewhere that would be better suited for travelers in the winter months; though begrudgingly, he had to admit she had a point about the dangerous people that lived down there but danger was a risk they were taking being anywhere in the wild lands of Middle Earth. However, her threats to part ways and then statement about the coast quickly had him rethinking his position. He knew he wouldn't be able to bring himself to part with her, even for just a little while- and this fact irked him to no end. The feelings she was stirring up in him reminded him too much of how she had made him feel all those years ago. Haladdin sighed resignedly after several minutes of tense silence between the two. "What would you have us do then?"

The elleth pursed her lips thoughtfully. "What exactly would happen if any of the men in Tharbad recognized you?"

He shook his head, not liking where this line of thought was heading. "They would throw me in prison, where I would wait to be dealt my punishment. Which would most likely be death or exile."

Innauriel's brow lifted. "Well, technically you're already exiled." At a glare from her companion she continued quickly, "Still though, death is unacceptable." Silence fell again as she continued to consider their options. "If we cross the bridge by night, we'll have the shadows on our side and since its been getting colder at night we'll have a good reason to keep our hoods up."

"A good plan but it's not going to get us passed the guards. They'll want to know who we are and what our business is. And trust me when I say, they're not fond of any ranger types. When I was in training, the instructors always told us to interrogate any 'suspicious characters' until we were satisfied with their explanations." The look on his face suggested what that really meant was imprisonment until proven innocent."

"Are you sure you and your people are descendants of the mortal kings of old?" the elleth inquired doubtfully. Another silent glare shot her way from the annoyed man. "Right... well, you forget the most important thing," she said coyly, suddenly realizing their way through. She walked towards Haladdin, a sly look in her sea grey eyes. When she was right in front of him, their noses practically touching, she explained, "I am an elf. And elves have been known to travel this road towards Lindon. Just follow my lead and we'll be clear of Tharbad before you can say '_Mítho orch_ (go kiss an orc)'."

Haladdin had no idea what those last words meant but the elleth's confidence and flirtatious demeanor was not only encouraging but distracting. He grinned, hooking his arm around her and holding her close. "Alright, we'll try it your way," he consented before kissing her passionately, making a mental note to stop underestimating her problem-solving skills. He found the elf maid irresistible but her constant efforts to out-think him and sway his judgements had to be curbed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Uhg! Its been rough lately over here. Lol. Between work, chores, friends, and almost dying because of my stupid mushroom allergy, writing has really taken a back seat. But I finally finished the next chapter for you all! ****_Fair Warning: This chapter contains some adult themes of a sexual nature._ I toned it down quite a bit in the final editing stage. Haha. So! Here you go! I hope you like it!**

**Funny note: as I was finishing the editing process, my neighbors started setting off fireworks. Granted, I knew it was because the Seahawks had just won the Super Bowl but I think a little part of me entertained the idea that they were celebrating my conquering of this unbelievably difficult chapter. Hehe.**

**Okay, well, enjoy! =)**

* * *

**~Chapter Six~**

Rumil shifted uncomfortably under the broody gaze of the balrog-slayer, Glorfindel. "Why Elrond would even care about finding this elleth of yours is completely beyond me," he stated irritably. 'Perhaps its another of his attempts to do some match-making,' he considered privately. "Alright," he finally said, seeing the unease of the young elf before him. "Where do you think she would be?" He gestured towards the large map on the wall of the armory.

Taking a hesitant step forward, the ellon considered the map thoroughly. "Well… Orophin has gone to Greenwood and Haldir was heading south towards the White Mountains last we parted. Truthfully, I don't think she headed north from our home for my brother and I didn't see any evidence of her passing. Perhaps we should go south… maybe towards Minhiriath or Enedwaith? I think that would be a good place to start."

Glorfindel nodded thoughtfully, unimpressed by the elf's lack of charting a course. "I suppose. Where to if we don't find her there?"

Rumil's eyes traveled up the line of the Misty Mountains which would eventually lead them back to Rivendell, a plan beginning to take shape. "What if we have word sent to Thranduil to send some of his elves and my brother to Imladris. And in the meantime, we strike out west to this village here," He pointed. "Bree. We inquire after her there and if no one's seen her then we head south, down towards Tharbad." Glorfindel listened more intently now that his plan had better direction. "If no one in the river-port has seen her then we travel along the foot of the Misty Mountains back here, by which time the elves of greenwood will hopefully have arrived. Then we can double our efforts in all directions if need be-"

The balrog slayer's brow furrowed suddenly and he cut the young ellon off. "What exactly is so important about this elleth that Thranduil would even consider sending members of his own guard out in search of her?" He spoke the elf-king's name with such distaste that Rumil couldn't help but sense there was some foul history between them.

His eyes widened as the truth of Glorfindel's words sank in. After a moment, he cast his eyes to the ground and mumbled, "Yes, of course. I apologize, you're right. Its just that… well I suppose I got carried away because she's always been like an older sister to me. Not even our king was willing to spare his guard to go chasing after her. He said she was an impetuous young elleth who could use a good lesson in reality."

The golden haired elf smirked at this description. "And why would a king say such a thing about one of his subjects?"

He cleared his throat. "Well… Innauriel wasn't exactly as respectful as the other edhyl of Lorien. In fact…" He suppressed a chuckle… barely. "She was known to play devious tricks on the king and even the well-respected Celeborn and Galadriel. Actually, I should say, just Celeborn. Lady Galadriel always seemed to know when she was up to something."

Glorfindel laughed at this, tickled that an elf would be so bold and not at all surprised that Galadriel couldn't be caught unawares. "Alright then." Returning to the business at hand, the green eyed ellon suggested, "Why don't we just send word to your brother to travel this way. If he can convince the elf-king to send some of his lackeys with him then so much the better- but lets not get our hopes up. Then we'll follow along with your plan. You said your other brother was heading south?" At a nod he continued. "Right. So if this Innauriel went that way as well, then they couldn't be very far apart from each other. And I think, given the time that's elapsed, we'll be able to intercept both of them that way, Valar permitting."

A broad grin spread across Rumil's features at the balrog slayer's words. The prospect of seeing his brothers and Innauriel again was enough to make him want to leave that very instant. However, a sudden thought caused him to frown worriedly. "We'll have to warn Orophin of the Rock Giants in the High Pass." Glorfindel raised a quizzical brow at the young elf who clearly had experienced some vivid hallucinations in the high elevation of the mountain pass.

* * *

"I am so sorry, Orophin," Gil-wen said sadly to the forlorn ellon as he stood at the edge of the bridge in front of the royal tower.

He shook his head and gave her a weak smile. "Don't be, mellon nin. The aid of your king was much more than my younger brothers and I could have hoped for. She is, after all, only one elleth. And his reason was very logical," he consented. "The war against Sauron took a great toll on your people. With such dwindled defenses, they must stay close to protect their home."

The queen knew as well the truth of those words but that didn't make her feel any less sad for the elleth's family and friends. She gave her old friend a quick hug, aware that it wasn't exactly proper for a queen to be hugging anyone but her king but not exactly in the mood to be following proprieties at the moment. Seeing Orophin was ready to set out again, she gave him an encouraging smile. "You will find her, I just know it. Togo a tiro le Elbereth, mellon brun (may Varda guide and watch over you, old friend)."

Orophin thanked the elleth graciously then, seeing his guide waiting for him now across the bridge, he strode purposefully across and the two walked side by side. "Thank you for taking the time to guide me back to the road, Arasinya," the ellon said, attempting to mask the disappointment he felt at failing to acquire extra help in his search for his friend.

The platinum haired elleth smiled, a glint of mischief in her ice blue, doe-like eyes. "Oh, I'm not just guiding you back to the road." He eyed her curiously, taken aback. "I mean to accompany you, if you wouldn't mind my company." She grinned eagerly. Having grown rather fond of the Lorien ellon over the last few days, and impatient with the king's insistence that the wood elves keep to themselves, the elleth had decided it was time for her to 'fly the nest' so to speak. And as much as she loved her home and wanted to protect it, she knew if hard times ever befell the world again it was the aid of the peoples around them that would prove most effective. 'And hiding away in these mountains isn't going to get any diplomacy going with anyone.'

He laughed, truly pleased with the prospect of her company. "Of course I don't mind but… what would King Thranduil say?"

She rolled her eyes and pursed her lips. "He won't be pleased. But I'm old enough to do and go as I should see fit. As long as I'm not causing harm to my people, I don't see that he could legitimately stop me."

Orophin agreed although something told him Gil-wen was going to be dealing with a very upset king soon. "Well, I'm honored that you've chosen to accompany me. I must admit, I wasn't looking forward to making this long journey alone."

"Where are you heading anyway?"

"I think perhaps home, to give Innauriel's family an update and entreat again with King Amroth. Maybe luck will be on our side and she'll have returned or been found by then."

* * *

Innauriel smiled in satisfaction at the sight of the man she was rapidly falling for. Dressed in only her breeches and an untucked tunic, she made her way towards him, twisting her long auburn hair over her shoulder to wring most of the river water out of it. The afternoon sun shone down on her, warming her from the dip in the cool water. "You look sharp," she said to the clean shaven man sitting with his back to a tree. With his rugged stubble gone now and his shoulder-length dark brown hair cleaned trimmed and brushed, Haladdin's sophisticatedly boyish features were much more prominent. The elleth stifled a giggle at the look of annoyance in his eyes. It had taken quite a bit of persuading to get him to let her do all that and he had insisted on doing the shaving himself. "Now if you just keep your hood up and mouth shut when we get back to Tharbad no one will ever know you're not an elf."

He scowled. "I'm going to have to shave once more before we get to town," he grumbled, rubbing his chin self consciously. He had grown rather fond of his facial hair but Innauriel had been so persistent and flirtatious in her convincing that he couldn't help his eventual submission. On the plus side, as he was shaving the man had been able to catch glimpses of her through the bush as she bathed herself. He had to admit, there was a certain allure the elleth's lithe, graceful form held that no human woman could ever compete with, no matter how fit and shapely.

She sat down next to him under the shade of the tree, grabbed her brush, and set about detangling her waist length locks. "It grows that fast?"

The note of amazement in her question put an affectionate smile into the man's features. "At first. Once it gets past the initial stubble the growth slows down a bit." His brow furrowed. Was he seriously talking about the growth rate of his facial hair with this beautiful creature whose naked form he just couldn't get out of his head? To think he had been cozying up to that body the last few nights and not once did he impose himself on her. Now though, all he could think about was seeing that body again. In a smooth motion, the man moved so that he was crouched directly in front of the elleth. He took the brush from her hand and threw it aside before moving forward, causing her to lay with her back to the ground.

Taken by surprise, Innauriel's heart began to race, nervous and excited as Haladdin held himself mere inches above her. His eyes gazed lustfully down into hers and he grasped her hand, pinning it to the ground above her head. She sighed as he inclined his head and began planting light kisses along her neck and exposed collar. "Dinn..." Her voice came in a feeble whisper. As much as her body desired what would come next, the elleth couldn't ignore her conscience. She reluctantly placed her free hand on the man's shoulder and pushed him gently away. He stopped his soft kisses and looked at her questioningly, a glint of desperate frustration in his grey eyes. "Dinn, I can't..." She looked away, unable to face the increase of frustration in his features. "It goes against everything I was taught growing up." Her eyes fixed on the brush he had tossed aside as silence fell between the two.

Haladdin sat up, looking down at the auburn haired elleth thoughtfully, marvelling again at how much she resembled her. He ran his finger lightly along her jawline. "Are you sure?" he asked lamely. "You've already said how archaic and repressive your people's ways are. Don't you want to experience the liberties of being free of your home?"

She sighed, getting slightly annoyed at both herself and Haladdin. It was one thing to leave home and see the world but something completely different to throw aside her morals for the sake of a good time. She wished Haladdin would take a moment to understand that rather than straddle above her caressing her neck and arm so lightly it tingled and left her craving more. "You're asking me to disregard probably our most deeply engraved moral. Do you realize that my people don't become intimate until after they've been bonded?" She turned her gaze back to his, crossing her arms self consciously across her chest.

The man suppressed a scowl at her question. That was also something the women of the human race insisted on- but it was usually pretty easy to change their minds, especially if you knew what they wanted. He decided to see if he could do that with Innauriel. An alluring smile graced his features as he leaned a little bit closer to her, hands at either side of her head. "Who's to say we won't be bonded someday?" As he had hoped, Innauriel smiled a little at his suggestion. "From the day we first met, Innauriel, I've been falling for you. You..." Leaning even closer, he caressed her cheek, looking earnestly into her sea-grey eyes. Her arms uncrossed and she placed her hands lightly on his chest, breath anxiously abated. "... you give me a reason to keep on living... and be a better man." Tendrils of his dark hair tickled at the tips of her ears as he closed the short distance between them and brushed his lips lightly over hers.

A nervous flutter ran up the elleth's spine at the touch of his soft lips, warm breath leaving her skin tingling for more. She gasped as he began to run his thumb lightly up and down her neck, her heart racing as she struggled with her body's desires and her good conscience. 'If he truly feels that way, he can wait...' she thought, conviction escaping her mind's capabilities at the man's soft caresses.

Haladdin's lips curved ever so slightly into a victorious smile as he felt her pulse rise. Taking advantage of her inner struggle, the man pressed his lips to hers with a firm sort of tenderness, not wanting to frighten her into refusal but keeping just enough passion in it to keep her aroused. His efforts were soon rewarded.

Innauriel couldn't take it anymore. She was trying desperately to keep her head, to resist his temptations, but the man's close proximity, feather-light touches, and intoxicatingly warm breath on her skin was driving her senses mad. The moment his lips locked with hers, she knew it was over. Gripping his tunic, she returned the kiss and attempted to pull him closer to her- but he resisted, torturing her still with more feather light touches as his fingertips glided back down her neck and continued past her collarbone to the fabric of her tunic. A soft moan escaped her lips as his hand slid down all the way to her inner thigh.

Fueled even more by the desire his lover's musical moan had stoked in him, Haladdin bit her lower lip playfully, eliciting yet another moan, and then left a trail of kisses from her lips to the crook of her neck. He suddenly became uncomfortably aware of how tight his breeches felt. He grunted and was about to use his other hand to unlace them when a sudden hiss and thud sounded mere inches from their heads.

Jerked back to reality, the two turned their heads sharply to see an arrow embedded in the dirt right next to Haladdin's hand. The man growled in frustration at the interruption as he shot awkwardly to his feet and ran to where his sword lay at the base of the tree. Innauriel cringed as she realized the arrow was of Lorien make, placing her hand self consciously over her face. Of all the people to have found them at such a time, why did it have to be anyone from her home? Dinn furrowed his brows at her when they made eye contact and he hurriedly gestured for her to get to her feet. His expression clearly showed his incredulity at her lack of concern for being under attack. She sat up and buried her face in her hands, groaning in frustration. "Come on, baby," Haladdin urged, a hint of flirtation amidst his concern for their safety. Her brows furrowed behind her hands at his nickname for her. "We can pick up where we left off after its safe again."

"Oh, Dinn..." she uttered as her elvish hearing picked up the sound of light footfalls and a slight rustling of leaves some ways behind her. She let her hands fall to her knees and looked at her lover with apologetic eyes. "I assure you I'm in no danger." He gave her a look of annoyed puzzlement as the elleth pulled the arrow out of the ground and examined it. She nodded to herself as the tell-tale marks of its owner became clear on the silver tip.

"What are you talking about?" Haladdin sounded like he was getting extremely aggravated.

With a sigh, the auburn haired elleth rose to her feet and turned to scan the tree and shrubbery filled landscape beyond them. "Tol-ed, mellon nin (come out, my friend)," she called out to the emptiness. "Haf-ind ammen (sit with us)." Her hand was held out to signal Haladdin to stand down. He eyed her warily, suspicion ripping through him at her foreign dialect.

Up ahead, a tall figure sidestepped out of the nearest cropping of bushes. He wore the typical blue-grey and charcoal colored garb of the Lorien guard when they weren't on duty, with his bow, quiver, and scimitar donned appropriately. His long, platinum hair swayed in a passing breeze. "Man cerig (what are you doing), Faerdhinen Innauriel?!" the ellon scolded as he strode furiously towards her. Soon the distance was closed between the two and his eyes narrowed at the man standing with sword in hand by the tree before settling back on the elleth. He continued to speak in their native tongue. "What has come over you, leaving your family and friends without a single word?! Your fea-odhryl (soul parents) have been worried sick about you! My brothers and I have been searching Arda high and low for you for over a month! And here you are galavanting around with this…" He shot a disgusted scowl at Haladdin, the man who had dared to attempt to defile his friend's body. "... disgusting pig. Did you not consider what disappearing like that would do to the people who care about you?!" Haldir was outraged. He had spent the whole time searching for her thinking of what he would say if he ever found her but now all the elaborate speeches he had thought up were quickly dissolving in the expression of guilt on his friend's face. He pursed his lips, trying but failing to preserve his temper. After a moment of tense silence, the ellon let out a defeated sigh and placed his hand companionably on Innauriel's shoulder. "Glass nin le achened, fea-gwanunig (it is my joy to see you again, soul-twin )." His expression of relief was quickly replaced by a look of wry puzzlement. "Truly though, what were you thinking allowing this human to be so intimate with you?"

Innauriel shook her head, a smile back on her fair face. Haldir never could stay mad at her for very long- and it went the same way for her. In respect to Haldir's wish for secrecy, she also spoke in their native tongue. "It's good to see you as well. He is my mate, Haldir. We're in love." Her smile grew at these words.

Haldir's brows rose at her explanation and he eyed the man curiously. It was clear he didn't like being kept out of the loop for he was glowering furiously enough to burn a hole right through the edhyl. "Your mate? But not your betrothed?"

A look of impertinence crossed the elleth's features before she replied. "Not yet. He has professed his love for me, Haldir. I trust that he will keep his word honorably."

The elf nodded, eyeing the man scrutinizingly. "You may have trust in him but he doesn't appear to have much trust in you."

She turned to look at her lover. He still had his sword in hand, ready to charge Haldir if the need arose. His features were a gross visage of suspicion and anger, his grey eyes darting between the two elves. She gave him a reassuring smile and then returned her gaze to Haldir. "You caught him off guard. He's been wandering the wild lands of Middle Earth on his own for the past three years. You can't expect him to be happy that someone almost skewered his hand while he was… preoccupied." She cringed at the truth that last word implied. Then as an afterthought, she added, "Nice shot, by the way."

Haldir rolled his eyes impatiently. "What do you mean? I missed…" Not about to let her divert the conversation like she typically did when things weren't in her favor, the ellon went on gently admonishing his friend. "You don't think that's a little suspicious? What kind of a Man would forsake his own people to wander about the dangerous lands of Middle Earth?" For Haladdin's own dignity, Innauriel didn't grace his question with an answer. At her determined silence, Haldir shook his head with a sigh. "Will you just come home now? Your mother and father are very worried for you. And I have a feeling King Amroth will be entertaining the idea of keeping you out of Lorien forever if you don't return soon."

Innauriel chuckled. This wouldn't surprise her, after all the mischief she had pulled off on him. He was a good, fair king but even the elleth had to admit she had toed the line far too many times for him to be patient with her much longer. Given the chance, she was sure he would take some measure to keep her out of his hair. But the elleth didn't want to return home just yet. A worried frown formed in her features. Not only was she enjoying this pilgrimage across the lands but she was fairly certain Amroth wouldn't allow Haladdin into the elven realm and she couldn't bring herself to part with him.

Haldir seemed to sense her line of thought. He smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry about him. I'm sure once you get home you'll realize he is just a passing fancy. And he'll move on just as easily once you're gone. Inna…" He clasped both of her shoulders and looked deep into her eyes. "Trust me when I say, I sense this relationship of yours will only end in heartbreak if you continue to pursue it. He is mortal and you immortal- it is doomed right from the start. Come home with me… please?"

Her gaze fell to the ground at their feet. If her best friend couldn't accept the love between herself and Haladdin, there was no chance her mother and father would- or any of her kind for that matter. She shook her head. "No. This isn't just a passing fancy. I love him and he loves me. If our love is doomed by our differences in race than so be it. I will stay with him until the day he dies and then fade if that's what it comes down to." Her words became heated now. "And I will not subject ourselves to the scrutiny of narrow minded edhyl by insisting we live amongst them. I am perfectly happy living out here in the wild. If this means I will never see my family and friends again, then that is how it must be." Innauriel stepped away from Haldir and walked to Haladdin's side, placing her hand on his arm and looking pointedly at the ellon. Deciding it was time to clue her lover in on what had transpired between the two, she said in Westron, "I choose the life of an outcast over a life without my love."

Haladdin's anger doubled as her words' meaning struck him. How dare this elf try to take Innauriel away from him! He took a step forward and moved his sword so that it stood between her and the platinum haired elf. "Tell this prat to mind his own business, Innauriel, and leave before I do something he'll be too dead to regret," he growled, not taking his eyes off of Haldir.

The ellon's brow rose at the threat. "I understand you just fine, human. I'm not going anywhere without Innauriel." He discreetly moved his hand to hover over the hilt of his scimitar. "And I assure you, it won't be me that will be 'too dead' to regret anything."

Innauriel bit her lip anxiously as the tension rose between her lover and her best friend. Knowing both of them quite well, she knew if she didn't put a stop to this soon one or both of them would end up seriously injured or dead. Moving swiftly around Haladdin's blade and placing herself between the two, the elleth gave both of them a pointed glare. "Stop this nonsense now," she scolded. "Haladdin, this is my dearest friend Haldir and it would be a drastic mistake on your part if you brought any harm to him. Haldir, the same goes for you. This is the man I love. If you can not accept that then I very seriously suggest that you go back home and tell my parents that there is no need to worry. I won't have two people I care deeply for fighting because of me."

"I will not leave you alone with this man," Haldir stated in sindarin. At yet another glare from Innauriel, he repeated his words in Westron so that her lover could understand.

"Then come with us," she suggested. Haladdin began to growl in protest but the elleth cut him off with a heated glare before returning her obstinate gaze to Haldir. "But know this, if you remain, I won't tolerate your biased disapproval of our relationship."

The ellon considered her offer for a while, noting Haladdin's blatant outrage at Innauriel's proposition. He couldn't in good conscience leave his friend with this man. While it was clear to him that Innauriel had very deep, albeit misguided, feelings for him, Haldir had yet to see any real show of affection on his part. 'Although, I did just try to shoot his hand,' he mused, giving the human that bit of allowance. "Very well," he finally said. "I would love to accompany you, Innauriel, wherever your journey takes you." He let his arm relax at his side and looked to Haladdin. "Truce?"

Haladdin blanched at the idea of Innauriel's best friend- 'Best male friend...' he thought bitterly- tagging along with them. How had his solo wandering suddenly become a group activity? He met Innauriel's pleading gaze and the ice around his heart melted a little as the image brought to mind his former-love. 'Why does she have to look so much like her?' he wondered with frustration. A sharp huff escaped his lips and he let his arm, sword and all, fall limply to his side. "Fine. Just stay out of my way, alright." It wasn't a question. Turning his back to the elves, he set about gathering up his belongings.

Innauriel released the breath she hadn't realized she was holding at this. She then turned back to Haldir and gave him a thankful smile. "Ni 'lassui, mellon nin (thank you, my friend)." Haldir nodded in acknowledgement.

"We should start heading back to the river town," Haladdin grumbled. Facing the ellon briefly, he stated commandingly, "Why don't you go on ahead a ways. I'd like to have a private word with my woman."

Innauriel's eyes widened at the way he finished that statement. 'Your woman?' she thought furiously, her eyes now narrowed at the man. While Haldir walked slowly away from the two, eyeing Haladdin suspiciously, the elleth continued to fume inside. 'I am not an object to be owned and pissed all over by some insecure, wanna-be alpha wolf. And on that note, call me 'baby' one more time and I'll make you cry like one.' She was fully prepared to yell this and more at her lover, who could have seen the fury in her eyes from a mile away.

However, the wind was taken from her sails when the man gave her a pleading look. "I'm sorry," he said immediately once Haldir was a good distance away. "That was uncalled for. Its just that… well, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me and even just the thought of losing you is enough to make me lose my temper." He closed the distance between them and cupped her cheek, a sincerely apologetic look in his eyes. "Please forgive me?" Taken aback at Haladdin's confession, Innauriel just nodded. A smile crossed his features and he inwardly congratulated himself for stomping out the fire so quickly. She may have seemed proud and independent on the outside but Haladdin knew now, as long as he knew the right tune, he could play her like a fiddle. "Can you just do me one favor, as long as your friend is going to be with us?"

"Of course, love. What is it?"

"Could you avoid speaking in that elvish language with him? It unnerves me because I can't understand a single word of it."

Innauriel chuckled. "Of course. Although, I'd be happy to teach you the language, if you're interested."

Haldir returned shortly, leading the steed he had tied off a ways back behind a cluster of trees. He cringed slightly at the sight of Innauriel and the man being so close and loving. Perhaps he was just being biased, he had after all only just met the man, but every fiber and bone in his body was up in arms concerning this Haladdin. He would have to keep a close eye on him and pray that Innauriel came to her senses sooner rather than later.


End file.
